


Blackout

by Scarlet_Ribbons



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU- Mates & Kitsune, Amnesia, Established Relationship, M/M, Major Character Injury, Shapeshifting, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Ribbons/pseuds/Scarlet_Ribbons
Summary: Jared's life turns upside-down when he finds a white fox outside his apartment. Or ... That's what he thinks, anyway.





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thing for SMPC! :)

"Uh, hi there." 

 

Jared's not entirely sure what he was expecting when he woke up at ass o'clock in the morning to investigate the weird rustling out behind his gross, kind of dilapidated apartment, but his thoughts were really more _huh, maybe it's a raccoon_ and not _huh, maybe it's like a glowy white fox thing with really human eyes and it's kinda starting to freak me out haha?_

So yeah. There's this fox thing partially crouched and trembling from the cold behind the shared dumpster, and despite being white and generally glowy, it also looks pretty hungry and kind of heartbreakingly skinny, and, well, Jared's kind of a bleeding heart type, so he carefully kneels to get closer to the fox's height.

 

"I'm not gonna hurt you," he says, because he's read books and watched movies with this trope, dammit, so he knows what he's doing. And what he's doing is calming the fox down... Probably. It's just a fluffy mass of prominent bones, and as it carefully pads around from behind the dumpster, Jared almost fucking falls on his ass. Because it's got three tail... Like, three perfectly functional tails. "Oh, uh. Neat," he says weakly, because he's a dumbass and actually doesn't know what he's doing. He's just a sad engineering student, so realistically, what's happened is that he's completely off his rocker thanks to his courseload, and he's finally lost it.

 

"Oh, that makes sense." He says conversationally, gaze locked onto the green eyes watching him curiously. "I'm insane. I kinda thought that wouldn't happen until, uh, my second semester of junior year, but that's fine. Holy shit, I really need sleep." He gets to his feet, dazed, combs a hand through his messy hair, and then looks back at the fox. "So I'm like ninety percent sure I'm hallucinating," he says, and the fox just stares at him. "But if you're real, then you can come in. Although I'm pretty sure you're not." He points accusingly at the fox, narrowing his eyes. "But no funny business, okay? Seriously, I only have like four brain cells left." 

  
_Huh,_ he thinks, semi-hysterically as he walks back into the apartment with the fox on his heels. The three-tailed fox. _My apartment doesn't allow pets. Do pets that are figments of my imagination count? Holy shit, I'm exhausted._

There's a scrape from the ceiling, the sound of Jared's upstairs neighbors having their usual marathon sex at four in the morning. Jared doesn't even blink, only picks the broom up and knocks the top hard against his own ceiling, which momentarily puts his upstairs neighbors on hold. Jared figures they probably have, like, scheduled sex. An alarm goes on at four that just says _FUCK_ and they go at it like rabbits. And then one more at five... at six... at seven. Really, Jared's just worried about them (re: bleeding heart). 

 

"They have a lot of sex," he says idly to the fox, who's now curled up like a donut on the disgusting, suspiciously-stained carpet. The soft white of his- he's got to be a boy, now that Jared's had a proper look at him -fur shines in remarkable contrast to the pale brown of the carpet, and Jared absently reaches down to swipe his palm over one fluffy tail. The fox bares his teeth, moving like he's going to bite Jared; instead, he lightly closes his teeth over two fingers before pulling back and tucking his black nose into his tails. "Okay, well, it was nice meeting you," Jared huffs, chuckling a little as he takes his hand back. "This is seriously the most realistic dream I've ever had. Super meta." He adds in a yawn, and the second he's fully stretched out over the couch, he's out like a light.

 

\--

 

So. 

 

The thing about the fox is that it's there when he wakes up. 

 

His eyes feel like they're glued shut when he tries to pry them open, and he rubs at them as he's stirred out of sleep by yet another scheduled round of fucking. His body moves instinctively, first, making like it's about to roll out of the bed, and his vision slowly follows.

 

He freezes when he feels a weight on his chest.

 

"U- _Uh?"_ he squeaks, his eyesight adjusting as he focuses on the shape bundled up against his sternum... And then he shrieks, moving to stand up all too quickly. Four paws hit the ground, the fox letting out an angry hiss as he turns on Jared accusingly. 

 

"You!" Jared points, narrowing his eyes as he arms himself with a pillow. The fox just stares at him, defenses lowering as he watches Jared intently. He doesn't move, at least not threateningly, so Jared slowly lays the pillow down and just... _what the fuck is his life?_

"Okay, so listen," Jared blurts out, his heart pounding so loudly that he can hardly hear himself over the rush of blood. "So um, pets aren't allowed here... And my roommate is kind of a dick, so." He rubs the back of his neck, then hesitantly sits back down on the couch. "I mean... Is this gonna be permanent? Also- correct me if I'm wrong, but foxes don't usually ..." he touches the tip of one velvet-soft tail. "Have this many tails, right?" 

 

The fox just stares at him. As they do. Jared doesn't really expect him to answer, because why the fuck would he. It's already bad enough that the fox has more than one tail and unusually colored eyes, now he's expecting the fox to answer too? He's going fucking nuts. He's finally broken from engineering, and his life is now a fragmented reality with three-tailed foxes. 

 

The fox noses at his hand, and he seems hungry, and Jared's off his rocker anyway so he decides to feed the hallucifox. He's already slept through half of Calculus, anyway, so there's no point in going to that anymore. After a quick google search of what foxes eat, he opens up a box of strawberries and just kind of sets it out on the carpet for the fox to have a go at it.

 

He does; he burrows his snout into the box and ravenously devours every last berry, including any trace of strawberry juice, and just stares at Jared expectantly. 

 

"That's all I have, buddy." Jared's pretty sure this is the weirdest thing that's ever happened to him. Like _ever._ He's talking to a three-tailed fox, _why._ "So, uh, you're gonna probably have to wait until I go grocery shopping, alright?" He leans down to stroke the fox's soft, fluffy fur for a minute, and the fox tips his head up to nuzzle it gently against Jared's fingers. "So, uhm. How about we name you... Yeah, let's name you Dean." He lifts the fox up, placing him casually on the couch cushion before rubbing the back of his head. "So I guess if you behave, you can stay here, Dean." He tells the fox, because now he's talking to the fox (because why not? He's lost it, anyway).

 

Dean seems to respond to that and noses at Jared's cheek .. Almost fondly? It's kind of nice, actually. 

 

"I'm going to shower, and then I'll make some actual lunch for the two of us." Jared gently taps a finger against Dean's black nose, looking into the bright, intelligent green eyes before straightening. "You're kinda odd, Dean." 

  
Dean preens at that, shooting Jared a _definitely_ offended look. Seriously. Jared is getting offended looks from a three-tailed fox with human eyes. 

"Okay, sorry," Jared laughs, because he now joking around with a fox, and yep, he _really_ needs a shower to wash away all the weird.

 

\--

 

When he comes out, his roommate's home. Nick's an asshole, like a _giant_ dick, and he's having a stare-off with Dean in the living room. Dean's defensive again, growling at Nick, and Nick is definitely coming off a hangover because he's just staring at Dean like he has no idea what century he's in and what season it is. Jared immediately sees what's happened; Nick's bag of greasy hangover food is on the floor in front of Dean, who must have been hungry enough to try to steal it.

 

"Dean," he scolds, coming over, picking up Nick's bag, and shoving it at him. "You can't just take his food, buddy." Nick's mouth opens and closes in astonishment, and he points at Dean.

 

"That's REAL?" he shrieks, and Jared sighs, holding the squirming fox close to himself. Dean seems to calm down against Jared, choosing to stop hissing and instead purrs contentedly. "Oh my god, 'red, we should, like, sell it! We'd get like a ton of cash for like, a fox with that many tails. Are those real? Wait, is that thing real? That is so cool." Nick moves close to grab at Dean, and Dean snarls, digging his claws into Jared's forearm as he lunges for Nick. 

 

"Hey!" Jared winces, tucking Dean close and smacking Nick's hand away. "You're scaring him, stop! We're not going to sell him, why are you so gross? _Jesus,_ dude, why are you so fucking creepy? You see a wild animal and you want to sell him off?" He turns away, stealing Dean away to his room and kicking the door closed. "You know, hopefully, once he comes down from his hangover, he won't have a single idea who you are, Dean." He sets the fox down and runs his fingers through his hair again, an agitated tell. "And, well, if he tells on me, I might get evicted. But we'll worry about that later." Jared says, leafing through his closet.

 

"Dean." 

 

"Yeah, D-" Jared freezes. His fingers clench around a flannel, and he takes several quick, sharp breaths, trying to pull himself together so he doesn't freak the fuck out. "Okay. Okay, Jared. Just turn around. Just _turn around."_ Slowly, like he's the lead in a truly shitty horror movie, Jared turns around.

 

And. Well, it could be worse.

 

First of all, the guy standing there is like, _really_ beautiful. He made a really pretty fox (holy shit, that guy was just a _fox),_ and he makes a beautiful human. He's almost achingly pretty, with a sharp jawline, a fierce, focused expression on his face as he stares intently on Jared. And yeah, he's ... He's well built, _that_ much is for sure. Jared backpedals, tripping back in his shock, and the floor under his feet just vanishes so he tumbles backward and lands ass-first in his hamper. 

 

"You-" he squeaks, and Dean moves closer, _very_ naked. Fuck, he's naked. He's a naked, hot guy with tails and freckles and really long eyelashes, and he's painfully beautiful, and he's a _human._ And last Jared checked, he _wasn't a human. "_ Were a fox."

 

"I don't like the name Dean," Dean says dismissively. Or not-Dean. "You keep calling me that, but I'm not particularly invested in that name. You address me as Jensen... mate." 

  
"Jen... sen?" Jared stares from his vantage point in the hamper, and then something else dawns on him and it has everything to do with the last thing Jensen just said. "Wait, what the fuck did you just say?" 

 

Jensen looks annoyed. "I don't really have time to go through all these theatrics with you again, Jay." He says urgently, and Jared's really having a hard time focusing because fox-guy is still very very naked. Wait, did he just call him Jay? The nickname sparks something in him, a deep, warm longing that's so brief and intense, unlike anything he's experienced before. There's something associated with that. "You need to wake up, now." 

 

"What are you talking about?!" Jared finally pulls himself up and out of the hamper, glancing between Jensen (?) and the door like he's ready to escape, and Jensen seems to notice and gets between them with that same fierce look on his face. "Okay, dude, you're _crazy._ And I have class in like fifteen minutes, and you are very naked, and I already missed class today so I gotta go to my second one because attendance is mandatory, and- And have I mentioned that you are _naked?!"_

"You never used to mind that," Jensen says, looking peeved. 

 

"What?" Jared starts to say, but as soon as the word leaves his mouth, Jensen is _there,_ in his space, and his really warm, very firm, and seriously plush mouth is pressed against Jared's. Jared melts a little, the world going fuzzy around the edges, but tries to pull himself together and push Jensen away. "Okay, what the _f-"_

_"Jared."_ Jensen is looking at him dead-on with those bright green eyes, like Jared is the only one in the world, and Jared momentarily forgets the nakedness when Jensen takes his hand and presses it against his own chest, right over where his heart is. Jared blinks, and something shifts in his periphery as he feels Jensen's heartbeat, steady against his fingers. "You're not in school anymore. You don't have classes. You don't have a stupid roommate. It's all just..."

 

"Okay what the fuck," Jared's voice pitches high. "Dude, you're crazy." 

 

"Oh yeah?" Jensen leans in, looking cross with Jared, and for some reason that's really upsetting to Jared. Come back to him on that one. "What classes, Jared?" 

 

"Calculus! And-!" Jared blinks, reeling backwards, and his lips tremble at the corners because he's freaking out, okay? The reason he can't remember his classes is because he's stressed, that's all. Jensen's eyes soften just slightly, like melting glass, and he grips Jared's wrist tighter against his chest. "Wait, I- Okay, I _know_ my classes, okay? I have- Um.." Shit, fuck, what the fuck? He definitely has more classes than just Calculus, he and his roommate have more than one class together. His roommate, N... 

 

Okay. Wait. 

 

"Jared," Jensen moves closer, his voice warm and his breath warm against Jared's lips. Has Jared mentioned that he's naked? Because he is. "Jared, you've locked yourself in this college memory, when you first met me. You've been playing this stupid memory over and over because you're scared, and you're injured. But I'm here now, so you don't have to keep putting yourself through this, okay? You've gone through this _so_ many times, Jay. Like that movie you like, the one you've told me about..." 

Jared shakes his head, and behind him, he can hear his door rattling. Jensen moves in closer, moving his palms up along Jared's wrist, squeezing his forearms tightly. "Baby, come on," Jensen cajoles, and the word _baby_ sparks something once more in Jared, something that's been sleeping for a long time, a _really_ long time... "Something's going to come through that door, and if you keep letting it devour you, you're going to keep waking up, coming outside to the dumpster, seeing me, and playing all of this all over again. This is the earliest I could replace myself with, because this was when I first became a human in front of you. I can't... Communicate with you in fox form." He frowns, looking distressed, and Jared really doesn't like that expression on Jensen's face. 

 

"I-" he says helplessly, closing his eyes when one of Jensen's palms moves up along his upper arm, resting against his cheek. "I don't understand. What's going to come through that door?" 

 

Jensen's expression shutters as the door rattles in his hinges, and Jared feels terror swamp him so entirely that his breathing starts to go all funny and shaky. There's plaster raining from the ceiling, pouring in white chips around him, but the window in his room leads to nothing. There's nothing outside, only darkness so consuming that it seems to press against the glass pane and push back, trying to get into the room. Only Jensen grounds him, familiar even though Jared's never met him, he can't have ever ...

 

"Jen," he all but sobs, because he's _scared._ He doesn't know Jensen but he knows Jensen. 

 

"It's going to be okay," Jensen promises, tails curving around his body and tucking against the back of Jared's thighs. "But Jay, there's only so much I can do. We're trying to keep you alive baby, but you have to want it, or else you're just going to keep doing the same thing over and over until..." His expression falls.

 

"Until I die," Jared realizes, and there's black seeping underneath his door. He feels the conversation on the tip of his tongue, like he's had it before. Like he's played this game before. The black is like oil, and it pools around his shoes all slick and wet. When he lifts his shoe to pull away, the black follows like gum and cements him in place. 

 

"Jensen," he gasps, because he's going to get eaten alive by it, he can feel it twisting tight around his body, crushing and all-consuming, and then he _keens_ when it punches right _through_ his fucking shoulder. He buckles, white hot pain blooming just beside his ribs, and okay, that hurt, that hurt a _lot._

"Jared, you have to _wake up,"_ Jensen urges, something inexplicably wounded in his expression as he watches the black weave around Jared and try to kill him by, apparently, isolated stabbing? What a terrible way to go. And yet, it feels somehow familiar, like he's done this all before, and even the _pain_ feels familiar.

 

"Tell me who I am," he begs Jensen. "Help me. I don't know who I am, I don't know how old I am or what I like, I don't know _where_ I am." The black tightens around him but he pushes back, trying to ground himself and gain back some sense of familiarity. 

 

"Jared Padalecki," Jensen says automatically, hushed and fervent. "My partner... and mate. You graduated as an engineer a while ago. You met me in your junior year, and you didn't chase me out when you found out I could be a human too. You were one of the only ones who ever found out about all the magic in your world. You let me stay in your apartment, you protected me from your roommate, and then. You found out I was running away from ..." Jensen's eyes flicker behind Jared, then down to the black around Jared's shoes. "It had killed so many kitsune before me, and I was trying to find a retired warlock who lives near your university... who knew how to kill it. But it found us." Jensen's voice breaks like he's had to rehash this so many times, and Jared's not sure how he knows Jensen but he's hurt for Jensen. "And you tried to protect me, because you have no idea what you're doing, ever. And it stabbed you _seven_ times, Jay, you absolute idiot. Now we're holed up with the warlock, and he's _just_ keeping you alive, and you keep reliving this memory over and over because you're stuck in your own head, in this... This nightmare." 

 

"It hurts," Jared gurgles, strangled, as the sharp tip of something dark protrudes from his stomach. He really hopes nothing got his organs, he really likes his organs. 

 

"I know, dumbass." Jensen sniffs. "But it's not real. You're safe, now. So I'm going to need you to wake up." 

 

Jared looks down at the black spikes jutting out from his body, grotesquely impaling him like some fucked up modern art project. It really, _really_ hurts. He just wants to pass out so badly right now, and god, he must be a total idiot in love if he ever wanted to something as stupid as this. Because it hurts a _lot,_ and you don't do that shit for someone you're like on the fence about. 

 

"I figure I must love you," he tells Jensen. Or more like wheezes to Jensen. "I d-don't think I'm usually th-this stu..." He coughs, and oh yeah, that's blood. "Stupid." 

 

"I wouldn't bet on that." Jensen responds. "You're always stupid. Especially so now. But we've figured out how to take this asshole out, so you don't need to pull this dumb martyr shit again, like _ever_ again. Seriously, it took years off my life."

 

"I think I want to wake up now," Jared croaks, and his voice sounds wet with blood. He swallows back a taste that he's not even sure is real, and there's something bright and warm in Jensen's gaze, now. 

 

"Yeah?" Jensen asks, focused on Jared's face like he wants to hope, but also like he's hoped so many times before and it's never worked out. Now Jared wants to make it work. 

  
"Yeah," Jared murmurs instead, and he moves forward to try to kiss Jensen again because that kiss was great, but he's impaled so that really just isn't his best move. It really fucking hurts, actually, and maybe he cries a little which is seriously _so embarrassing,_ but also _hello, impaled,_ so he deserves kind of a reprieve. 

 

This time he tries to focus, really focus, draw on the things Jensen said about him. About who he is (Jared _Tristan_ Padalecki- _Ackles?_ Engineering graduate? Friend, brother, _husband-mate-partner?)_  and what he's done with his life... And finally, past all the pain and the fear and the being-impaled thing, there's something that looks and feels like a beaming, obvious thread, and if there's anything he's learned from stories, it's to always pull the thread.

 

So.

 

He does.

 

\--

 

He wakes up in pain.

 

Raw, horrible pain for just one intense second. His body feels like one giant bruise. Something's nested up close to him, giving him almost a warm floaty feeling in his side. Seriously, he feels like he's been punctured in like eight different places, but the pain is subsiding and just leaving a bit of a weird feeling. 

 

"Hi." A soft voice beside him has him turning his head slightly. He's groggy, a little confused, but. When he sees Jensen there, the worry melts away. 

 

"Hi," he whispers back, lifting his head just slightly to see someone resting in the corner. That must be the warlock, who's clearly kept him alive for this long. "J-"

 

"Seriously," Jensen moves carefully, maneuvering his way in between Jared's slightly spread legs. His tails sway hypnotically behind him, and Jared's not sure where it comes from but there's this really gushy voice in the back of his head going _holy shit, this is my partner, and he has tails!_ "If you ever pull shit like that again, I'm going to kill you myself." 

"Okay," Jared says in the goofiest tone he can manage, because he knows it'll annoy Jensen. He knows he likes to annoy Jensen. "Hey, I know I've been asleep for a really long time-"

 

"Nine days," Jensen says immediately, like they've been the longest days of his life.

 

"But I'd really like if you kissed me, because I feel like I've missed your kisses." He whispers, lifting himself up just slightly (even though he feels like Swiss cheese). Jensen just stares at him for a long moment, looking heartrendingly gorgeous even though he's got dark smudges under his eyes like he hasn't slept for the nine days Jared's been asleep. Or caught in a nightmare. And of course his brain made engineering school his repeated nightmare, that... That is just punishingly true.

 

Jensen arches an eyebrow, but doesn't hesitate before swooping in to press his mouth against Jared's. Jared moves his arms tentatively (ow, sore... But worth it) and rests his hands against Jensen's cheeks, drawing him in close. Unfortunately, Jensen is ... Very clothed again, which is a shame, because those hipbones are to _die_ for. Jared moves his hands up along Jensen's waist, squeezing lightly, and judging by the way Jensen responds, he probably has kind of been missing the affection. 

 

"I've been really out of it," Jared mumbles nonchalantly, sweeping Jen's form up and down before licking his lips and casting Jensen an uncertain but fairly suggestive look. "But I'm pretty sure you like the feeling of my hand on your dick, so while... that guy is asleep." He tips a finger at the warlock. "You were, like, _totally_ naked in my nightmare, so it'd be, like, _awesome_ if you were naked again. Just 'cause." He smiles brightly at Jensen.

 

Jensen just stares at him, one tail curling around Jared's wrists, and then shakes his head. "Oh my god, you're just horny." He accuses wryly, and Jared's shoulders jerk upwards unapologetically. 

"Listen, I've been asleep for nine days." he justifies, snippets coming back to him here and there. "And I'm pretty sure I really like your dick, so.." he shrugs. Fortunately, it doesn't take long to convince Jensen, who stealthily shifts his way up along Jared's chest. He's still hovering just above Jared, as if he's afraid that if he lowers his full weight onto Jared, he'll crush him. 

 

"Yeah, you do." Jensen says, in this voice that has Jared all but quivering slightly. He hesitates, thumbing the button of his pants before lowering his hand. "You're still in pain, and he could wake up-"

 

"Oh well," Jared whispers. "I've been asleep for nine days, I deserve to do this."

 

Jensen sighs, tugging his pants down just enough for Jared to be able to wrap a hand around Jensen's dick. The weight is familiar in his palm, really cementing the ungrounded memories, and _of course_ Jared has a whole memory complex for Jensen's dick. He strokes carefully, sliding his hand along the warm length in the way someone who's really _missed it_ would probably do. 

 

Yeah, yeah, he's desperate. But what we're not going to do is laugh at him, because _hello,_ he got _impaled._

Jensen's also been missing this because he rolls his hips almost anxiously, pushing himself through the circle Jared's forming with his fingers. He rocks against Jared's hand, hand extending out to grip the headboard behind Jared, and pushes so close that the head of his dick almost brushes up against Jared's mouth. His dick stiffens against Jared's fingers, full and flushed and honestly, he's been really _missing out_ while he's been knocked out. 

  
"Jared, _holy-"_ he groans, curling one quivering fist against his mouth as he pushes himself forward again. 

 

"I'm sorry," Jared whispers. "I won't scare you like that again, okay? I promise." he assures, squeezing the base of Jensen's dick, and Jensen just groans quietly into his fist to muffle the sounds he's making. His hips bump up into Jared's hand in response to the sloppy, yet entirely deserved handjob. 

 

"You'd better not." Jensen's voice goes a little rough, and yep, that's the sound of Jared's brain melting. "Because for all the times you mouthed off to me in your nightmares that I was _trying to_ save you from, you honestly deserve to get fucked." 

 

"Yes, please." Jared's voice is hoarse again, but probably for a different reason. He tightens his fingers slightly as Jensen's thrusts go more erratic, each thrust bringing him closer until he comes with a soft, guttural sound, over Jared's face. 

 

Jared leans in, tracing his tongue over the wet slit, and licks away the familiar, bitter taste as he glances coyly up at his mate. _Mate!_ He still can't remember all the implications of that, but he knows they're important. 

 

"So you know, the next time I get impaled and trapped in a nightmare, you have to fuck my mouth." he murmurs, only half joking as he licks away traces of Jensen so he doesn't give whoever the fuck that warlock guy is a heart attack. Jensen nudges forward lightly, resting just the head of his dick against Jared's lower lip. 

"I don't see any problem with that," he murmurs, only pulling away after a moment. Jared forlornly watches as Jensen buttons himself back up, although he does brush his knuckles over the outline of Jensen's dick through his pants. Jensen growls, pushing forward to rub back, and his fox tails curl tightly around Jared's wrists with no small amount of fervor.

 

"It's good to be home," he whispers, and yeah he's sore and hurting all over and he couldn't even have awesome _I'm home suckers_ loud sex with Jensen (yet) , but he still wouldn't trade any of it for the world if it meant Jensen would never leave his side. 

 

"It's good to see you home," Jensen whispers back, pressing close to Jared's side. "Now sleep. But don't think about your engineering major again? For my sanity?"

  
Way, way easier _done_ than said. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
